


Man is Always Better Than Machine

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Fucking Machines, Gladio is just trying to get off, Ignis is scarred, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Noctis just wants to play in the shooting range, PWP, Prompto is malicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Gladio keeps flirting with women in front of Prompto, and it hurts! A few hours with this fancy machine he bought should get his message across to stop his flirting ways.





	Man is Always Better Than Machine

**Author's Note:**

> my best fic to date, are you proud of me Ma? also i just realized how much i like bottom gladio and keep writing him in that position in my fics, sorry not sorry
> 
>  
> 
> **SPOILERS SPOILERS OMG SPOILERS**
> 
>  
> 
> lmao, i just realized as i was writing down the title that it complete contradicts to what's written here due to prompto's origins

It was in the early hours of the morning and Noctis still couldn’t get enough of the Assassin’s Festival. He cared for Noctis and would support every decision he would make, but this has gone long enough. Even Iggy couldn’t keep up with his enthusiasm and went back to the hotel hours before leaving him stuck with the royal pain.

“Noct…” Prompto spoke over the shooting in Noct’s game, who was determined to get the top prize but failing for the past hour.

“Hm?” The timer ended and once again, Noctis was 10 points away from reaching his goal. He groaned and flopped his head on the gun while Prompto reassured him by patting his back. 

“You won’t be able to get a good shot when you’re tired. Why you don’t you try in the morning?” Truth be told, Prompto had more than enough energy to keep rooting Noctis on for another hour, but he had plans, he had something waiting for him back at the hotel room. “Come on, Noct, not like tomorrows’ our last day.” Noct sensed his urgency and decided against going for another round and let other people have a turn at the shooting range.

“Fine, but I’m definitely not leaving until I get it. I spent way too much money and way too much time on this stupid game.” Prompto was fine with that, he’ll just let Iggy take over in watching him. The two sauntered over to the Leville, making small talk and planning what to do afterwards if Noctis does succeed in reaching his score. 

“I didn’t expect Gladio to turn in at such an early hour,” Noctis said when they stopped in front of Prompto and Gladio’s room. “You’d think he would just go out for a drink.”

“Yeah, but the big guy was staggering a bit when he walked. Probably bumped into too many people than he wanted so it’s not hard to imagine he was probably feeling exhausted.” Noctis nodded, not entirely satisfied with the answer but willing to let it go. 

“Just make sure he’s able to walk tomorrow,” Noctis muttered.

“Huh?”

“Nothing!” He yelled behind him and left Prompto standing in front of his door. He waited until he saw Noctis enter his room before unlocking and opening his. Prompto stretched out his back while kicking the door close and heard a few joints crack along with a soft mechanical whirr going off in the background. 

“I didn’t think I could tear Noct away from that game—”

“P-Prom, ple-uung, please…”

“I probably have to give him a few tips to aim better if he ever wants to enjoy the festival to its fullest tomorrow—”

“Prom! Nn-no more!”

“What do you think?” Prompto finally put his attention to Gladio, arms and legs tied to the posts of the bed, blindfolded over a flushed red face that went down to his chest, covered in a light coat of sweat that glistened from the ceiling light, cock standing up proudly, twitching once in a while, and a fuck machine set to the lowest setting going in and out of his abused hole. “You look really good, I can see why all the girls fawn over you.”

“No more, no more, Prom! I’m sorry I—augh!” Prompto reached inside his pocket to turn up the dial and witnessed the machine go faster. “I’m sorry I wa-uuhh-s flirting with the other girls!” Gladio pulled on the restraints as he gasped for air and choked on his words. Prompto walked from one side of the bed to the other, marveling at his handiwork and placed a foot on top the bed. 

“Old habits die hard, Gladio, you know that. I gotta make sure you get the lesson.” Prompto turned up the dial once more, enjoying the moans from Gladio, usually reserved in the those last few seconds before he cums, while more pre-come seeped out. 

“Haa-uuh… N-n need to come…” Gladio would shift his legs wide open or squeeze them together to try and get some friction going on to his dick, usually failing to achieve said friction. 

“You need to come? Why don’t I turn up the speed a bit more?” Gladio let out a long wanton moan as his thighs trembled and his back arched juxtaposing his shaking head.

“Nonono, Prom, nononono, I need you I- _nngh!_ ” Prompto had turned the dial all the way up, putting the machine at max speed and watched the tanned skin around his balls tense up, the toes of his feet curl, and his chest heaving up and down rapidly, the few signs that Gladio was nearing the end. 

“No? But look how much you’re enjoying it. Think you can come untouched?” Gladio shook his head violently from side to side again, willing his body to calm down to answer.

“I can’t, I can’t, Prompto… I won’t do it auuugh-gain! I promise! Nn!” Gladio tugged on the restraints on his arms once again, trying to reach out to Prompto – wherever he may be – and try to at least get a feel of his soft skin. Prompto felt bad, obviously, he thought he deserves some type of reward. The blond got closer to the head of the bed, grabbing a wandering hand, and placing it against his chest while putting in two of his fingers in his mouth to play with his tongue. 

“Nnnn… **_Nghhhh!!_** ” Gladio’s body convulsed as the weight of his orgasm hit him like a brick wall. Prompto averted his gaze to the see the mess but found his abs clean from any white stains. 

“Did you cum?” Prompto only got the sound of heavy panting and the slight twitches his body made as a response. “You just came, didn’t you?” A low moan was released from his lips. Prompto turned off the machine and set it to the side. Just watching Gladio had already made him hot and bothered. 

“Prom…” Gladio’s voice sounded a bit hoarse and motioned to the blindfold still wrapped around his eyes. Prompto removed said blindfold and Gladio blinked a few times to get used to the bright light, pulling on the restraints and asked to remove them.

“Those stay on, I kinda like the idea of being in control.” Prompto hopped on the bed in between Gladio’s thighs while lovingly stroking them, still taking in the view of flushed face Gladio. 

“Prom, I feel like you’re getting off on this a little too much.” Prompto kissed his way from his taut belly to his collarbones. 

“You’re criticizing me for being turned on by my boyfriend?” He pushed down his pants and removed the robes out of the way to rub his glans against Gladio’s still sensitive hole. 

“Not what I meant.” Gladio’s breathed hitched when he felt the tip enter him, the heat from Prompto being a nice refreshing feeling.

“Maybe I do like the idea of having the king’s shield wrapped around my fingers.” Prompto pushed in all the way in to the hilt and his body shivered at the way Gladio felt. He was definitely loose, but he would sometimes contract around him whenever Prompto’s hands went over a sensitive spot. 

“So you do get off on punishing me.”

“I never said that, but that’s not a bad assumption.” Prompto held a light grip on Gladio’s hips as he slowly moved out and thrusted back in with a wordless cry coming out of Gladio’s lips. Prompto’s hips moved slowly and gently to contrast the rough treatment he gave to Gladio with the fuck machine and he noticed that Gladio’s moans were…different. It didn’t sound like he was trying to endure the pleasure, he sounded more relaxed and comfortable. 

“Haaa...haa…Nn…” Gladio still knitted his eyebrows together and clenched his teeth every so often, but it still had a softer feel to it. Prompto tried to figure why this was as he heard the bed creaking and Gladio moaning to the motion of Prompto pounding into his sweet spot. Could it be because he still wasn’t used to having something move inside him? No, he had left him in that fuck machine for hours to get used to him. Maybe because he finally has a hand wrapped around his dick and moving it in time with Prompto’s thrusts? Possibly. However, Prompto’s thought process was cut short when he saw Gladio trying to reach out to him, but the restraints prevented him from doing so.

 _‘Oh!’_ Prompto had his epiphany as he changed his angle a bit to abuse at his prostate. Gladio had learned his lesson. Prompto may have actually ruined him to be with anybody else as he couldn’t even cum all by himself, he needed his touch to even achieve climax. He needed the heat of Prompto, he needed the weight of Prompto, he needed the scent of Prompto. He knows that Gladio had come to that realization tonight, what would even be the point to try and flirt with other girls?

But, Prompto was feeling a bit malicious that night, keeping his hands on the lower half but still giving him a show when he’s moving inside him. 

“You make me feel so good, Gladio – haa… Both inside and out.” Both of their hips started to sting from how rough Prompto was plunging into him. Gladio’s voice got louder and he clawed desperately at the bonds. He looked like he was going to die if he couldn’t get a hold of the blond in the next five seconds. If he was being honest, Prompto felt the same. 

He intertwined his fingers with Gladio’s and pushed them to the sides of his head, latching on to his lips and drank up every moan Gladio released. The brunette did his best to lick every surface inside Prompto’s mouth and sucked on his tongue as if it were his lifeline. It wasn’t one of Gladio’s best kisses, but his enthusiasm and the feel of his beard made up for it. 

Gladio got louder. His abs trembled. He felt his hands crack from Gladio gripping on them like a vice. 

“Getting close? —whoaa!” Gladio had squeezed around him almost painfully as if he didn’t want to be the first to cum. Prompto could’ve sworn he saw him smile a bit. Was it mischievous? Maybe. Was it from being so blissed out from Prompto? He was positive from the way he wrapped as much of his legs around him. “Gladio… ‘m gonna cum, _hungh!_ ” Prompto thrusted without rhythm as he came inside. Gladio followed a few thrusts after, painting his stomach and Prompto’s assassin costume white. He flopped on top of Gladio’s chest, head moving up and down along with his heavy breathing. 

“Hey, Gladio.” Prompto rested his chin in between his pecs. “Why do you still go out and flirt with other women? It really hurts when I see you using the same flirtation you used for me on other people.” Gladio went to go stroke his hair but remembered that he couldn’t. “Oh sorry.” Prompto untied his arms and was embraced by them a moment later.

“Old habits die hard. I never realize I’m doing it until they try and invite me back to their place. I promise I won’t do it again, six be my witnesses.” Prompto laid his head back down, satisfied with his response and went back to sleep still inside Gladio. They wouldn’t get up until a horrified Ignis woke them up to get ready for another day of the festival.

Gladio was flirting with other girls again, almost aggressively, but Ignis informed him that he only seemed to be doing it when he was aware the blond was nearby.

“Ass.” Prompto shook his head and for the rest of the day, planned what other punishment he would give to Gladio that night.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated, gonna write another promptio fic tomorrow for the free day prompt so stay tuned
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> submit prompts or requests here


End file.
